


Cuddle

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [14]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: A devious plan for closeness





	Cuddle

The biggest offense on Sunday morning was the wailing harassment of an alarm. Alarms weren’t set on Sundays, because they didn’t work on Sunday. That was the rule. It had been agreed upon from day one of their courtship, unless of course it was a Government obligation, or return from a business trip. And the Avengers obviously needing them wasn’t part of the deal. So when an alarm went off at 6 am on Sunday morning, it was a grave offense. 

Rhodey grabbed the phone first, a sleek Stark design with barely any surface area. He leaned over his now wide-eyed partner, and yanked it from the bedside table turning off the sound and sitting back on his heels. The phone was now his hostage. 

“6 am? Seriously?” He playfully shoved the groggy man beside him.

“I must have forgotten to turn it off.” 

Tony grumbled and reached for the phone, but didn’t bother sitting all the way up. Rhodey held the phone out of reach, forcing Tony to either sit up or give in. He chose the latter, laying back with a huff. 

“No, you set this alarm. It didn’t go off yesterday which means you set it or turned it on.”

“I was going to get up and check on the release one more time before it went public tomorrow and now you’ve caught me and I’m going to be punished.”

It surprised him how easily Tony gave up that information. Usually he had to pry it out of him but this seemed too easy. He put the phone away on his side of the bed as Tony ran his hands down his face, yawnin. 

“So the rule is you make breakfast and I get to pick what we do today.” 

Tony nodded, yawning and rolling over to wrap his arm around Rhodey. He pulled the other man closer to him and pressed a wet, sleepy smooch on his forehead before snuggling in against his chest. 

“Sounds good. It’s all going according to plan.” Tony mumbled. 

“What plan?” Rhodey pulled back to look at his partner again. 

Tony yawned. “Breakfast in bed, adventure of your choice but I may steer us toward a reservation for dinner and a small get together.” 

Rhodey blinked, then shook his head. Of course there was a method behind the madness. Tony never did anything without a reason or a plan behind it. Of course he’d been working on something for today.   
“Happy anniversary. Now give me like 20 more minutes of cuddling before I make you food, please.” Tony pulled Rhodey back toward him. 

Rhodey didn’t argue.


End file.
